Sam and Danny oneshots
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Hey! This is a series of oneshot songfics with songs all by the veronicas!
1. Everything I'm Not

-1Hey! This is a series of oneshot songfics with songs all by the veronicas!

Wish I owned DP but I obviously don't! sucks that I don't!

EVERTHING I'M NOT (pretend Sam isn't rich in this one) 

(description)

Sam and Danny actually start going out after an awkward kissing moment but that is all destroyed by Danny breaking her heart

_Oh no don't go changing that's what you told me from the start_

_Thought you were something different_

_That's when it all just fell apart_

Sam's POV

"Why did he do this to me? I love him! Instead he's kissing that shallow bitch Paulina! I hate her…I HATE HER!"

_Like you're so perfect that I can't measure up_

_Yeah all by yourself you're all messed up_

"What is wrong with me? What does she have that I don't!"

_I was losing myself to somebody else but now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything, everything I'm not_

Soon enough I realized that I yelled that all out loud….how embarrassing…oh god….I'm gonna faint….(falls to the ground)

(A few hours later she wakes up in a hospital bed)

"Wha..What?…..where am I Why am I hear?"

(Danny walks through the door)

"Cause you fainted on the blacktop and hit your head, your face is all bruised" Danny said while walking towards her.

"I fainted?" "yeah pretty much." "but I don't remember wh…..oh I DO remember…I suggest you leave!" Sam yelled out with a angry expression not only in her voice but on her face as well.

_It's not like I need somebody telling me where I should go at night_

_Don't worry find somebody_

_Someone to tell how to live your life_

"Sam,….I know you're really angry with me……you have every right to be….but I didn't kiss her. She kissed me! I didn't want to kiss her! It was a mistake!"

"Well this is what happens when **you** make mistakes, you make me yell out something totally embarrassing that makes me faint, I end up in the hospital, and I don't talk to you!"

_Cause your so perfect that I can't measure up_

_Yeah all by yourself except all messed up_

"Sam…give me another chance…I know I screwed up! I know it! PLEASE! I'm begging you? I do care about you! I'll do anything…just name it and you got it!"

"I don't know….?" Sam said with an unsure and a hurt tone in her voice.

"please? Sam I don't want to lose you! I really wouldn't be able to stand it!"

_I was losing myself to somebody else but now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything, everything I'm not_

"well………..I guess..?"

"…thank you Sam….I love you."

"whatever…good night"

(Danny leaves the hospital with a depressed look on his face showing that he knew that she hadn't forgiven him. But he didn't want that…he wanted her to truly forgive him)

(just to let you know the song stops here cause it doesn't relate to the story anymore)

(Next day at school Sam is wearing a lot of cover up to hide all of the bruises on her face and Danny walks up to her)

"Hey Sam….." he says before he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Danny….."

"Listen Sam I want to make it up to you!"

"you already did"

"no I didn't" Danny pulls out a black necklace with the chain having diamonds all around it

Sam with a surprised tone says "You did not get me this necklace! It's the one I've been looking through the window at KAYS!"

"yeah I thought you would like it."

"Thank you so much!….but I can't except this…it's just too expensive"

"Yes you can! I bought it for you and you're keeping it! And plus I knew that I messed up"

"Well apology accepted" Sam says as she smiles and walks with Danny to homeroom.

(Paulina walks up to them0

"Hey Danny, yesterday was awesome"

"well it was the worst day of my life!" says Danny

"well you kissed me , it couldn't have been that bad?"

"try awful! Now you better just walk your anorexic ass away!" Danny says then he kisses Sam right in front of Paulina who after words walks away with anger and agression

"You know Danny…that was an even better present than the necklace…thank you" Sam says

"no problem!"

Well what did you think of this first oneshot? I need to know!


	2. When It All Falls Apart

Description- Danny and Sam are 19 and Danny gets drunk at a party a guess who comes to rescue him! (wink wink)

I'm having a day from hell It wasn't going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space With a kiss on the side my face (not again)

(Danny had at least 6 cups of beer and reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call Sam)  
(ring-ring)  
Sam- Hello?  
Danny- Hey Sammy! Sam- Danny?….are you okay?  
Danny- I've never felt better! I've had a couple drinks and I'm a little woosy! But I'm good man! I'm good!  
Sam- Danny where are you?  
Danny- man I am at the most awsomemest party ever!

And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
Well I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention Attention to stop temptation to scream

Sam- WHERE!  
Danny- somewhere on 14th street! I gotta tell ya you gotta come here and try this!  
Sam- let me pick you up and take you home!  
Danny- no girl I'm fine! I can drive!  
Sam- you are in no position to drive! I'm coming! I'll be right there! (hangs up)  
Danny-Sammy? Sam? Wooooooowhooooooooo? Ya there! Stop playing Sam! I know… you'r….ther… (Danny collapses and faints in the middle of the living room)

Cause baby Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart Gotta pick myself up where do I start Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart No

(Sam arrives at the front door of the house and slams the door open and she starts searching for Danny)  
Sam- Shit! Where is he?  
(Sam starts to panic for a while until she discovers Danny lying on the floor)  
Sam- Oh God! Danny! Oh my God Oh my God!  
(Sam picks him up and walks to her car and puts him in the back seat and she drives to the hospital with a worried face and tears streaming down her face)  
(Sam runs into the hospital with Danny's arm slung around her shoulder)  
Sam- please give him a room immediately. His name is Danny Fenton. I'm Samantha Manson.  
Secretary- okay you can set him in the wheel chair in the corner. The doctors will be right out to take him.  
Sam- thank you so much!  
(Sam walks over to the wheel chair and sets Danny in it and wheels it over to a chair by the windows so she can sit down)

Don't know where I parked my car Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you What a stupid thing to do (when it rains and pours)

Sam- oh god! Why did this happen! Why did you have to go and get drunk at that damn party! Why!  
(Danny starts to wake up but doesn't open his eyes cause his head is killing him and he doesn't want to cause himself any more pain)  
Sam- I mean you can die because of these things! What the hell is wrong with you?…….what the hell is wrong with me! I never even got the chance to say bye or…or…tell you how I really feel! This is what happens when you wait too long to tell someone something…..I never even got the chance to tell you I love you! If you live I'm going to tell you that! I promise I wont keep it a secret anymore! It's killing me inside!  
(a doctor in a white coat walks up to Sam and Danny)  
Doctor- we're ready to take him now Sam- okay….can I come with you?  
Doctor- I'm sorry miss but that's not allowed unless you are an immediate family member.  
(Sam thinking to herself- oh man..okay think of an excuse!)

And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention Attention to stop temptation to scream

Sam- I'm his wife!  
Doctor- oh okay then…follow me.  
(Sam thinking- smooth Sam….it's worth it)  
(the doctor brings them to a single room with a window with a wonderful view of the city at night, a TV, and a desk with papers for Sam to sign)  
Doctor- okay someone will be in here to pick him up for test in about 10 minutes Sam- alright (doctor leaves)  
Sam- so…..this is not fun….to just be sitting here waiting…for someone to just come and take you away from me!  
Danny- well the serious pain in my head is no fun either so I guess you're right.  
Sam- YOU'RE AWAKE! Oh thank god! Thank you thank you thank you!  
(Sam rushes up to him and hugs him)  
Danny- a …. lot…of ….pain.  
Sam- sorry…..how long have you been awake?  
Danny- since you were talking in the lobby Sam- what exactly did you here?  
Danny- oh you asked what was wrong with me….THEN you asked what was wrong with yourself….you said you loved me.  
Sam- well that's great! Listen I understand if you're not going to want to hang around with me anymore…  
Danny- of course I still want to hang with you …..and you're not alone Sam- …..well than I guess that's it Danny- what's it?  
Sam- you..me…dating Danny-well duh! Of course! Can't wait till I get out of here Sam- if I kiss you you will it hurt Danny- pain is nothing compared to not being with you!  
Sam- oh you're so sweet (they kiss…THE END)  
-  
I'm depressed! I broke up with my boyfriend! He was being a total jackass! I'm still unhappy!  
Anyway please R&R and if you would show me some sympathy I would much appreciate it! Please and thank you! 


	3. I Could Get Used to This

-1thank you to everyone who was so supportive to me during my break up and yes I am almost over him and I will be fine! I really appreciate it! anyway here's my next oneshot!

**I Could Get Used To This**

Description- This is the sequel to "When It All Falls Apart". After Danny gets out of the hospital, Sam takes him to her apartment so he can rest and takes care of him. NO FLAMES!….maybe a kiss here and there but no flames!

_You make me breakfast in bed_

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me with a kiss_

_I could get used to this_

(Sam and Danny are walking into the apartment and Danny is in a wheel chair)

Sam- okay we're here!

Danny- Oh god I haven't been here in awhile!

Sam- try a week ago for tucker's birthday party

Danny- well it seems like forever for me cause I'm normally here everyday

Sam- either way you need to rest. The last couple of days have been hectic.

Danny- Sam it's okay I can just go back to my college dorm

Sam- No you're staying here! I want to keep an eye on you. I don't want you to pass out of nowhere!

_You think I look the best_

_When my hair is a mess_

_I can't believe you exist_

_I could get used to this_

Danny- god you sound like my mom and do you know how weird that is to have your girlfriend sound like your mom? It sounds kind of wrong.

Sam- Danny you're staying whether you like it or not!

Danny- fine I'll go lay down in the guest room

(Sam and Danny go into the guest room)

Sam- here's the remote to the TV. Now lay down.

_Because I know you're too good to be true_

_I must have done something good to meet you_

Danny- okay! And……..thanks Sam for dealing with me…..considering everything I have done a few days ago and taking care of me now.

Sam- well I really didn't have a choice for dealing with you now and then if I wanted you to live. And I forced you to stay here so that was done on my own free will.

Danny- still…thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you

Sam- you would probably have been dead by now and you wouldn't have your ghost powers.

Danny- (chuckle) very true!

'_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it come over me_

_With you it all come naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

Sam- …………..I don't know what I'd do without you either Danny

( smiles! )

Danny- well I'm all set! Thanks again

Sam- no problem

(Sam leaves the room and Danny turn on the TV and the news is on)

Anchor woman- On June 13th a ghost was sited robbing the Amity Central Bank and attacking innocent citizens. He was seen wearing an steel battle suit that contained many weapons. There has been no recent sightings of him recently.

(Danny's jaw drops after hearing the news of what Skulker did)

Danny- Oh god! What is wrong with me!

_You love the songs I write_

_You like the movies I like_

_There must be some kind of twist_

_But I could get used to this_

(Sam hears Danny yelling and runs into the room)

Sam- what's wrong?

Danny- what's wrong is that I was off getting drunk at a retarded party when a bank was being robbed and tons of people were getting hurt! That's what's wrong!

Sam- god don't yell at me!

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed_

_It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

Danny- ……I'm sorry Sam…I didn't mean it

Sam- well you can't do anything about it now…it's over with

Danny- yeah but people expect Danny Phantom to come and help them…..the least I can do is kill Skulker for everyone

Sam- I don't know if that's a good idea Danny

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming over me_

_With you it all come naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

Danny- I promise I'll be careful Sam….

Sam- ……I guess you could go out for a little while but I want to come with you

Danny- I can't take the chance

Sam- (puppy dog face) please

Danny- Sam?

(Sam kisses him hard)

Danny- Sam?

(Sam kisses even harder)

Danny- Sam?

(Sam stairs at him with a " you better cut it out " look)

Danny- sorry…I guess you can come

Sam- finally!

Danny- well we better get going

(Danny takes the covers off of him and tries to get up but as he tries to he bends his foot back too far and collapses on the floor in pain)

Danny- Shit!

Sam- we are having one hell of a week aren't we?

Danny- oh yeah I feel the sympathy in the room

Sam- sorry…we better get you to the hospital……again

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it_

_Everything good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

(Danny's arm across Sam's shoulders and Sam is once again dragging him to her car to the hospital. Sam is now at the reception desk)

Sam- hello um my friend bent his foot back to far. His name is Daniel Fenton and I'm Samantha Manson.

Receptionist- he's back already! Does this boy have problems or something.

Sam- yes and most of them are in the brain

Danny- HELLO I'M STILL IN PAIN!

Sam- okay sorry!

Receptionist- the doctor should be out in a few minutes

Sam- okay thank you

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

Sam- how are you doing Danny?

Danny- painful

Sam- I should have guessed that.

Doctor- Daniel Fenton? Again?

Danny- okay we get the damn point! I was here recently!

Doctor- anyway come with me Mr. Fenton.

Danny- I'm in a wheel chair. Like I have a choice!

Sam- calm down Danny

Danny- but…….fine!

Sam- do you realize that you're in college and you act like a 4 year old?

Danny- duh!

Sam- see……

(Sam looks down with a depressed look on her face)

Danny- don't worry Sam I'll be fine

Sam- I know….you just scare me sometimes….cause you go out and fight ghosts, you work your butt off at college, you protect the town like everyday, and than this happens! You just really don't deserve this!

Danny- oh Sam….thank you but that's not going to change the fact that my foot is probably broken

Sam- I know but it's not fair

Danny- I know…but I'll live it's not like I broke my skull or anything

Sam- yeah then you'd be dead

Danny- hehe yeah

_You make me breakfast in bed_

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me with a kiss_

_And I could get used to this _

Doctor- I'd hate to brake up this lovely moment but I have to run some x-rays on Danny's foot

Sam- okay sorry!

( thinking…GOD he has an attitude problem!)

Okay that was the sequel to my last oneshot! Tell me what you think. And thanks again for being supportive!


	4. Speechless

-1Here's the next one! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

**Speechless**

Description- Danny and Sam get separate dates for a dance but what happens when they dump their dates at the dance?

(Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking in the hallway when they see a poster for the upcoming school dance on the wall)

Tucker- GREAT! Another chance to publicly humiliate myself!

Danny- hey don't be down on yourself like that! Remember you got a date at the last dance

Tucker- that's only because Kwan dumped Valerie at the last second!

Sam- still you did get one! Just be happy you didn't have to have your pants fall down to get one!

Danny- Shut up!….so who are you asking to the dance?

Tucker- I don't know yet…..all of the girls will probably say no anyway

Sam- I don't do the asking so don't ask me a stupid question like that!

Danny- I'm probably going to ask Star

Tucker- are you kidding me! She is so high maintenance! If you don't call her everyday she'll literally hit you over the head with a desk.

Sam- you're….going to…..ask……….Star?

Danny- is there a problem Sam?

Sam- no….of course not! Why would there be a problem? (eye twitching)

Danny- first of all your eye is twitching……and you are kind of scaring me

(Sam stops twitching and calms down)

Sam- but why Star?

Danny- I don't know…..I don't really want to ask Valerie….ever since we've broken up I just don't feel comfortable around her

Sam- okay…..

(the bell rings)

Danny- oh I gotta get to English Lit.! see ya

Sam- bye

(Danny runs away)

Sam- Shit!

(walks to her next class)

(a week later at dance night. Danny is going with Star and Tucker is going with Sam and they arrive at the gym)

Star- get me some punch Fenton!

Danny- calm down Star! I'll get it!

Star- NOW!

Danny- aahhhh!

(Danny runs toward the punch bowl where Tucker and Sam are)

Danny- god Tucker you weren't kidding! She is bothering the shit out of me!

Tucker- told ya…so did she attempt to drop a desk on your head yet?

Danny- haha you're hilarious! (sarcasm)…okay I can't take anymore of this…I'm gonna dump her!

Sam- Yesssss……I mean….sorry Danny

(they glare at her and Danny walks toward Star)

Danny- we need to talk

Star- where's my punch!

Danny- okay listen, you have been a total brat for this past week all you've done is make me carry your books all week and I'm sorry but you're on your own

(Danny leaves Star)

Star- get back here Fenton! I want my punch!

(Sam's POV)

Tucker- well are you having fun?

Sam- I would be having more fun with…….never mind…..

Tucker- Danny….right?

Sam- is it that obvious?

Tucker- well duh! Listen….go ask him to dance

Sam- ….but…

Tucker- Go!

Sam- fine I'm gone!

(Sam walks over to Danny)

Sam- hey

Danny- oh hi Sam

Sam- listen…I was wondering if you would like to dance?

Danny- when a slower song comes I would love to cause I'm not much of a dancer

Sam-okay

(the Veronicas' "Speechless" comes on)

Sam- well here's a slow song! Come on!

(Sam grabs Danny's wrist and pulls him onto the dance floor)

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Fallen head over heels _

_Thought I knew how this feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Danny holds onto Sam's waist and spins her around

_Cuz you leave me speechless _

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

Danny dips Sam and brings her back up as they look into each other's eyes

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you are different from what I've know_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no _

_Fallen head over heels_

_Thought I knew how this feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Danny and Sam get closer and closer and soon enough they start to kiss passionately

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender _

_Oh no_

_My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless_

_(the way smile, the way you touch my face)_

_You leave me breathless_

_(it's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

(Danny and Sam let go of the kiss and smile at each other)

Sam- hey

Danny- hey

(they continue dancing and Sam leans her head on Danny)

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

Danny and Sam finally let go of their hug and kiss again

So what did you think of this oneshot?

Please review!


End file.
